Currently, to facilitate data transmission (for example, transmission of pictures, music, or other files) between user equipments (such as mobile phones, tablet computers, or wearable devices), many user equipments have a Bluetooth function.
In actual application, if a Bluetooth device A and a Bluetooth device B need to transmit data through Bluetooth, the Bluetooth device A and the Bluetooth device B need to be paired first. After the Bluetooth device A and the Bluetooth device B are paired, a connection can be established between the Bluetooth device A and the Bluetooth device B, and data transmission is performed. In actual application, a process of pairing the Bluetooth device A and the Bluetooth device B by users may include the following steps:
1. A user A taps to display a Bluetooth setting interface of the Bluetooth device A, and taps on the Bluetooth setting interface to enable Bluetooth.
2. A user B taps to display a Bluetooth setting interface of the Bluetooth device B, enables Bluetooth on the Bluetooth setting interface, and sets a state of the Bluetooth device B to a visible state on the Bluetooth setting interface, so that the Bluetooth device B can be scanned by all nearby Bluetooth devices.
3. The user A taps a scan button on the Bluetooth setting interface of the Bluetooth device A, to enable the Bluetooth device A to scan for nearby Bluetooth devices.
4. After the Bluetooth device B is scanned by the Bluetooth device A, the user A selects the Bluetooth device B on the Bluetooth device A, and enables the Bluetooth device A to initiate a pairing request to the Bluetooth device B.
5. After receiving the pairing request, the Bluetooth device B outputs prompt information for asking the user whether to pair with the Bluetooth device A.
6. The user B taps a pairing confirmation button on the Bluetooth device B, so that the Bluetooth device B is successfully paired with the Bluetooth device A.
It can be learned that the foregoing Bluetooth device pairing process is quite complex, and convenience and efficiency of Bluetooth device pairing are relatively poor.